tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor International Characters
There have been several International Characters that have appeared that have appeared in episodes and movies taking place away from Sodor, Many of these were just recolored versions of existing characters and never actually spoke. The Orange Chinese Engine The Orange Chinese Engine was an engine Thomas passed while searching for Nia in China. This engine was a recolored version of Edward. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Grey Tender Engine The Grey Tender Engine was an engine that appears in the background when at Dar Es Salaam Docks as well as when Thomas meets Nia. This engine was a recolor of Henry. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The White Tank Engine The White Tank Engine was an engine that appears in the background when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar Es Salaam Docks. This engine was a recolor of Ryan. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Dark Red Tank Engine The Dark Red Tank Engine was an engine that appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janiero and Later when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar Es Salaam Docks This engine was a recolor of Oliver. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Brazilian Tank Engine The Brazilian Diesel Shunter was an engine that Thomas and Nia passed in Brazil. This engine is a recolor of Raul. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Gabriel Porras (UK/US) The Brazilian Diesel Shunter The Brazilian Diesel Shunter was an engine that appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janiero and later when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas in Brazil. This engine was a recolor of one of The Mainland Diesels. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Gabriel Porras (UK/US) The Arizona Diesel The Arizona Diesel was an engine that Thomas and Nia almost run into when they're rolling backwards on the Morenci Loop. This engine was a recolor of Frankie. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) The Chinese Diesel The Chinese Diesel is an engine that Thomas meets when searching for Nia in China. She tells him that she saw Nia heading towards The Rainbow Mountains. She later helps to get Nia back on the line after she derails. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Su-Lin Looi (UK/US) The Indian Diesel The Indian Diesel was an engine that Thomas and Nia pass on the way back to the Island of Sodor. This engine was a recolor of Ivan. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Chinese Breakdown Cranes The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that help put Nia back on the rails after she derailed in China. They were edited versions of Judy and Jerome. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The African Crane The African Crane is a hammerhead crane that works at Dar Es Salaam Docks. He tells The Fat Controller that he loaded Thomas onto the ship to Brazil. He is a recolor of Big Mickey Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Abubakar Salim (UK/US) The Rio Crane The Rio Crane is a crane that works at the docks in Rio de Janiero, Brazil. She unloads Thomas, Nia, and Ace when they arrive in Rio. She is a recolor of Carly. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) The American Crane |creator(s)= |uk/us_voice_actor=Matt Wilkinson |affiliation= |nicknames= |gender=Male |country_of_origin= America |basis=Stothert & Pitt Rolling Gantry Crane |power_type=Electric |type=Dockyard crane |wheels=8 |designer(s)=Stothert & Pitt Ltd. |builder(s)=Newark Works |year_built=sometime between 1892 and c.1989 }} The American Crane is a green gantry crane who works at a dock in San Francisco, California. Biography Thomas & Friends The American Crane works at a dock in San Francisco, California, loading and unloading ships. He helped load Thomas onto a ship that was bound for China. Technical Details Basis The American crane is based on the Stothert & Pitt electric rolling gantry crane. Four examples of this type of crane are preserved at the M Shed museum at Prince's Wharf, Bristol. Beresford is also based on this design. File:BeresfordBasis.png Livery The American Crane is painted green with yellow details and black hazard stripes. Appearances Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US) Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Cranes Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Future Releases